The Incidental Transvestite
by Awen Sofer
Summary: Deidara is assumed to be a girl when bought at the slave market. He is given to a woman who is just as much as a slave as him. Bound by common pain, they take refuge in each other. OC/AU
1. Chapter 1

The Slave Market

Deidara squeezed into the back corner of the massive cage while putting as many bodies between him and the gawkers as possibly. He was hoping the bovine looking woman in particular surveying the human merchandise would not see him. Degenerate bastards! All of them! Seeking to purchase another person as if they were just a piece of property. He had no interest in being bought like property. His being here was due to a damn whore who had drugged him and sold him to slave merchants. Once he figured out where the hell he was, he would escape and kill that bitch. But first, he had to escape. His pale blue eyes narrowed with anger, glaring at the foul beasts who studied him and the other people through the bars like animals. He had already decided if he was bought to be a slave, he would kill his so called masters as soon as the first opportunity presented itself.

"That one!" the old cow mooed, pointing in his direction. "Her. I want her."

Her? What the hell was that fat, gray haired woman talking about? Surely she did not mean _him. _All of the women in the cage were gathered in a pitiful huddle on the other side crying and hugging each other while hiding their children in the middle of their circle. Following the direction in which her plump finger pointed, he realized with horror rising in his throat along with the bile that the old bitch was talking about him.

"You! You know I'm talking to you! Get out here," commanded the slave merchant. He was a skinny brown man who had a dirty oily look to him. His huge guard dogs flanked him on either side with their big beefy hands resting on the hilts of the swords at their waists.

Deidara swallowed hard to keep from vomiting. He had just been bought like some_thing_; in one brief moment, his very humanity had been stripped away. Reluctantly, he made his way through the stinking, filthy bodies in the cage. Fear had a smell, and it was terrible. Raising his nose into the air with pride, he refused to feel ashamed. He was here by no choice of his own. Soon he would make the choice to leave, killing anyone who dared to stand in his way.

"Keep your mouth shut, boy," the slave merchant growled in his ear. "Being some rich old biddie's lap dog would be better than being stuck in here."

Deidara chewed the inside of his cheek to keep quiet as one of the bodyguards unlocked the shackles and chains that bound his wrists and ankles. He dared to glower at the woman while she looked him over with disdain. It was a given he was a complete mess: dirty, smelly, and disheveled. None of them had been able to bathe in weeks while being transported on a ship to this place. Wherever they had landed was hot as hell which had only made the stench worse from their sweating bodies. He was pleased she found him so disgusting. Hopefully it would change her mind.

"Uh, she's so foul," the bitch whined, holding her fat finger under her nose.

Deidara's smile changed into a sinister smirk when he decided she would be the first to die during his bid for freedom. As if being bought as a slave was not demeaning enough, he had been further demoralized by being regarded as a female slave. He knew the slave merchant would be more than happy to be rid of him at any cost. It didn't matter that the cost was his dignity.

"Let's go. Follow me to your new home," the woman ordered him, swiftly turning her back on him. Gathering her skirts, she led him through the streets filled with people.

Deidara was surprised the large woman could move so quickly especially through the crowd. He actually had to jog a few times to catch up with her. Soon they left the throng of people cramming themselves into the market behind. The cobblestoned streets gave way to a wide dirt path. The houses became less numerous and bigger as they walked. After walking for what seemed miles, they came to a gated home. Once they were inside, he could see there were several buildings set in a U shape around an expansive garden that filled the courtyard.

"Over there," she commanded, pointing to one of the side buildings. "You can get your bath and fresh clothes over there. I will be back to retrieve you in a half hour to take you to your mistress."

"You're not the lady of the house?" he inquired, keeping his voice soft and feminine to maintain the charade started by the idiotic woman.

After a short burst of noxious laughter, she glowered at him grimly. "Absolutely not," she remarked as if deeply offended by his assumption. "I am the Chief Household Servant. My name is Honoka but you will call me madam. Do you understand?"

"I'm a slave. Not a moron," he retorted, smiling when anger flared in her eyes. He grunted when he received a stinging slap to the cheek to reprimand him.

"Know your place girl! Watch that mouth of yours!" she yelled, her beady eyes opening wide. "Off with you! Go wash off all of that muck. Hopefully, you won't still reek you wretched creature."

This woman was making it incredibly difficult for him to hold his temper while biding his time to wait for the perfect moment for a getaway. Tamping down his injured pride and welling anger, he turned to go to the place she had indicated. A bath would be a wonderful distraction and much needed necessity. He followed the young girl waiting for him on the steps into the house where he was led to a private room with a large cistern built into the floor that was full of steaming water. Thankfully Deidara was allowed to get a bath by himself so the truth about him would not be found out. He took as long as he possibly could to get clean, enjoying the warm water on his skin. Then the old hag began beating on the door yelling for him to hurry it up. Clothes had already been placed on the chair for him when he had entered the room. He would laughed if it weren't so demeaning that it was a servant girl's dress that had been left for him. It was a plain beige colored dress with a flared skirt and a dark brown apron to go over the top. This whole weird situation of mistaken identity might be funny if it did not piss him off so badly. Humiliation was being piled on top of humiliation. A particularly painful death must be plotted for these people - all of them. When the harpy yelled again he hurriedly dressed and brushed all of the tangles out of his long blond hair before pulling half of it back into a ponytail on his head. This was not the first time he had been mistaken for a woman but usually he was able to immediately set the record straight. His relatively small frame and short height for a man probably set off the assumption. The clincher had to be his gorgeous blond hair that flowed down his back in thick waves. Making sure to take exceptionally slow steps to the door, he opened it to see the woman waited for him tapping her foot impatiently.

"It's about damn time. I hope you're not always this slow or you will be useless," Honoka grumbled, turning in a shockingly elegant fashion on her heel. "I will be taking you to your mistress now."

Deidara was actually relieved by that information. He listened as she went on to explain that he(she) was bought to be a companion for the lady of the house because the master was leaving on a business trip that would take him away from home for quite a few months. He would be with her at all times, even sleeping in her room, so he could be at her side to fulfill her every need. Well, isn't this intriguing? He was bought to be a rich woman's pet like the slave merchant had said. It had been a double bonus when he knew this heifer would not be his mistress. This situation could have some positive possibilities after all.

~..-..~

Sanam sat at her dressing table staring at her reflection in the mirror. She furiously ripped the brush through her long caramel brown hair, then threw it at the reflective glass to watch the mirror shatter it into a thousand pieces. A slave! How dare he order that woman to buy her a slave! Sometimes she pure hated her husband. She cursed the day that man had stepped onto her father's merchant ship. At the time, she had been totally unaware that she was part of the merchandise for sale. The captivating man with the slanted black eyes and fair skin had enchanted her from the moment she saw him. Apparently she had the same effect on him with her light brown hair, sparkling round sea green eyes, and her lightly bronzed skin. The man who would be her husband was a rich merchant like her father who bought her along with most of the exotic cargo her father had sailed in with. She was as much of a slave as the girl they just bought from that detestable slave market at the port.

The loud knock on the door caused her to jump in surprise. Rolling her eyes and cursing under her breath, Sanam stood up to greet her servant girl. Although she was angry with her husband and Honoka, there was no reason to take it out on the party who was as helpless and trapped as her.

"Come in!" Sanam called, taking a deep breath. She did not want this and she did not want to have to endure Honoka's face that always looked at her with scorn.

"Mistress," Honoka declared somehow making the word sound like an insult.

Sanam rolled her eyes, sitting back down on the thickly padded cushion of the chair in front of her dressing table. Folding her hands in her lap as she waited for the old battle-ax to make the introductions, she stared at a speck on the wall past the woman's head to avoid looking at her. This woman had been the bane of her existence since she had arrived here five years ago. Honoka had been her husband's nursemaid and personal servant as he was growing up and on into manhood. She was fiercely protective of her master and detested her despite the fact she was his wife. The woman constantly reminded her that she was not worthy to be his wife because she was not a proper lady deserving of the stature of her husband.

"This is the servant girl I bought for you," she announced with a derisive tone, grabbing the blonde by the arm to pull him forward. "Introduce yourself girl."

"My name is Deidara," he said in girlish voice, keeping his eyes glued to floor as he bowed to his unseen mistress. He was afraid if he looked at anyone at the moment, he would kill them on sight without thinking.

"Mistress! What happened to your mirror?" Honoka screeched when she saw the destroyed glass laying in shards amongst the many glass bottles of lotions and perfumes on the dressing table.

"I saw a bug and threw my brush at it," she lied. She knew that the old woman could see through her lie but she really did not care because there was nothing that old bat could do about it. Despite Honoka's loathing for her, her husband loved her fiercely. She only wished she could do the same in return.

"I'll get that cleaned up and replaced, mistress," the enraged servant responded barely masking her anger and hatred for the young mistress.

"You can leave now," Sanam commanded with glee from being able to order the annoying woman out of her room. She scowled at the woman as she bowed then quickly left. "Come here," she said, turning her attention to the pretty blonde who was still surveying the floor intently.

Deidara walked toward the source of the voice. A teal green silk skirt covered by a flimsy see through fabric in the same color came into view. He could not see her legs because the skirt flowed to floor and pooled at her feet. His breathing ceased when the woman moved to cross her legs causing the skirt to split and reveal a pair of suntanned legs and bare feet. There were tattoos around her ankles in a reddish brown ink that looked like intricate bracelets. His eyes slowly traveled up her lengthy legs to her delicate hands that were folded on the knee of her now primly crossed legs.

"Yes, my mistress?" he mumbled, falling to his knees in front of her. This ordeal was getting better and better and suddenly did not seem so bad.

"Let me see your face," she murmured, waiting for him to raise his eyes to hers.

Deidara's eyes skimmed over her bare middle to the top that looked like nothing more than a bra with silver embellishments on it. His breath was coming in ragged gasps and halted completely when he saw her beautiful face. He gaped at her when her dark pink lips turned upwards into a smile.

"Oh, my mistress," he gushed breathily, looking into her eyes that were almost the same color as her clothes. If she dared to call that skimpy outfit clothing, he was fine with that.

"You have the most beautiful hair. Such a unique color," she commented, thrusting her hands into his thick hair. Her fingers twisted into the silky locks, pulling slightly. The sound the girl made surprised her. It was a deep guttural groan like that of a man. There was something strange about this _girl._

Deidara closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her fingers working their way through his extensive waves. As her hand stroked over the full length of his hair, smoothing it down his back, he realized she was petting him. Yep, being petted like a dog had its benefits. He could feel her eyes on his face as she studied him carefully. Opening his eyes, they met her unusual aqua colored ones.

Sanam stared at the person she was now shamelessly manhandling. She had never seen such lovely hair in all of her life and those almost colorless blue eyes were absolutely captivating. At first glance this person did indeed appear to be a girl with the lustrous blond hair and the petite, slight build of the body. The eyes were the loveliest shade of pale blue, arctic and icy not only in their hue but the emotion held there. She moved the lengthy bangs obscuring one beautiful eye to look into both at the same time. Her fingers tipped up the person's chin to get a better look at the delicately structured face that could be construed as femininely pretty but there was a distinct angularity to the chin and jaw.

Deidara stared at the woman wondering what in the hell she was doing. His eyes followed hers as they surveyed every inch of his face. He held his breath when her eyes hovered over his full pink lips just before her thumbs brush across them.

"So beautiful," she mumured, lowering her mouth to taste the luscious looking lips. This would be the true test to determine the sex of the person in front of her. She sighed when slightly calloused hands cupped her cheeks to bring their lips together a bit tighter. After experiencing that kiss, it no longer mattered if the stranger was a man or a woman. She kissed them again, her belly tightening with arousal upon hearing another groan from deep within their throat. "Stand up," she whispered against the lips kissing hers. A grunt escaped her when the lips were removed and he/she stood up in front of her. Her eyes held the intense blue ones as she slid her hands underneath the skirt. Rock hard thigh muscles flinched under her fingers as she glided her hands upward. Avoiding the most obvious area, she slid her hands over the hips to the narrow waist. Her fingers slowly glided back over the hips to the firm round rear where she stopped when she felt a hand slide through her hair and pull slightly.

"Please stop," he begged, his voice deep and definitely masculine.

"You're not a girl are you?" she questioned him despite already having her answer. She bit her lower lip when the blue eyes were shielded from her view as his eyelids dropped and he sighed loudly.

"No, I'm not. I just didn't tell the cow anything different since she was stupid enough to make the mistake," he admitted, allowing his voice to lower even further to its normal tone. He opened his eyes to look into hers once more. "I never meant to deceive you. I just didn't see the point in addressing her pathetic assumption."

Sanam smiled, standing up in front of him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she was very happy to see he was just her size being the same height. Her husband loomed over her by at least a foot and outweighed her by nearly a hundred pounds with most of it being pure muscle.

"Good. I'm glad you kept your mouth shut about being male," she said, pressing her lips to his.

There was a desperate hunger in her kiss betraying an appetite begging to be sated. Far be it from him not to honor his mistress's wishes. That was what he bought for after all. He untied the simple top that tied behind her back before moving his hands up to release the bow at the neck. After watching the fabric fall away, he virtually salivated upon seeing her dark brown nipples against the golden skin of her breasts. His hands covered her small, perky breasts, flicking the nipples with his thumbs.

Sanam trembled under his provocative touch. It had been so long since her husband had laid a hand on her. She was becoming suspicious that he preferred the company of men especially due to the inordinate amount of time he spent with a certain male friend of his. Right now she did not want to think about him. Reveling in the sensations being stirred up by the pretty, young blonde man in her arms, she pressed her breasts into his grasping hands. Her arms tightened around his neck as if to prevent his lips from moving away from hers. She moaned his name as they slid over her chin to press kisses to her neck. Pulling at the skirt of the dress he wore, she gathered it around his waist. A loud gasp ripped from her throat when something big and hard pressed against her. It was warm and twitched spastically against her belly. Her hand covered the velvety soft head before sliding down the rock hard shaft. She felt a sudden gush of wetness between her thighs when he moaned in her ear. She wanted him.

Deidara moaned again, pushing into her hand as she continued to pump him. He found the tie to her skirt and released it to send the piece of silk to the floor. He grabbed her knee, pulling it up by his waist. Bending his knees slightly to maneuver under her, he easily slid into her wet and wanting body.

Sanam threw back her head, crying out with pleasure as he moved inside of her. It had been so long since she had been touched by a man. Her hands reached around to grasp his ass, pulling him into her as he held her around the waist. She pressed her lips to his to stifle their moans of absolute pleasure.

"Oh, mistress," he murmured against her neck as he continued to thrust into her wonderfully pleasing body.

"Deidara, you're incredible. You feel so good," she gasped, digging her fingernails into his muscular ass. "Do you like me? Do you like being inside of me?"

"Yes, mistress. Very much. I'll do it as often as you like, mistress," he said, beginning to pant as the climax came closer.

Sanam liked hearing him call her mistress. It aroused her as much as watching his gorgeous face while he screwed her hard. "Come on, sweetheart," she urged him, kissing him quickly. She could tell he was close to going over. Her arms moved to twist around his waist so he could move as fast and hard as he wanted.

"Come with me. Please," he begged, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her lips to his.

Sanam tore her lips away from his to cry out as the orgasm broke and raced her body sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body. She rode out the aftershocks of many smaller orgasms while he continued to shove into her until he finally released inside of her with an animalistic howl of ecstasy.

"You're the best girl I've ever had," she teased, kissing his lips.

"I think I'm going to like being your girl, mistress," he murmured, moving her to the bed. He kissed her while he explored her lovely slim body with his hands.

"Can you do it again?" she asked when his mouth covered her erect nipple.

"Be patient." He covered her belly with kisses as he continued to slide lower.

Sanam cried out when his tongue slid into her. The sensation was shocking in a good way as it made her body tremble with carnal bliss. She had never had a man do this before, and she was sure it was going to make her lose her mind as he used his mouth and tongue on the most intimate manifestation of her femininity. "D-D-D-Deidara!" she stuttered, her body quaking as if she were experiencing an earthquake from the inside out.

A shriek tore from her lips when he held her hips down with his hands and suctioned his mouth to her body. Soon she was sobbing his name and writhing under his mouth so hard he could not hang on to her anymore. She had climaxed, and he was ready to be back inside of her.

"You're so delicious, mistress," Deidara said, pressing his mouth to hers. He sighed with pleasure as she began to lick the evidence of her climax from his chin and cheeks. This aroused him so much he accidentally slammed into her hard enough to hurt her.

"It's all right," she assured him, her big teal green eyes tearing up slightly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, kissing her gently as he moved slowly and carefully inside of her.

Sanam enclosed his shoulders with her arms, concentrating on the pleasure that he was giving her body. She kissed his neck, sliding her hand down his smooth hairless chest. Her body shuddered as the tightening pressure began to build deep within her. He was going to make her explode with another orgasm, and she couldn't wait.

Deidara pushed himself up on his hands to hover over her. He wanted to watch her face this time as she climaxed. His eyes covetously stared at her face relishing every little twinge of pleasure that registered in her expression. He experimentally pushed into her harder and deeper. When she reacted with a low moan, he did again.

"Yes, please, keep doing that," she begged, spreading her legs wider for him. She whimpered, biting her lower lip to hold back a shriek of ecstasy.

Deidara thrust into her fast and hard, allowing himself to get carried away with the sexually gratifying feelings surging through his body. He yelped with surprise and pleasure when she began to convulse and writhe under him with another orgasm. His own release was pulled out of him as her body spastically tightened around him. He laid down beside her, breathing heavily as he tried to recover from the insane amount of pleasure. He never knew being owned could be so wonderful. She was his mistress, and he was her girl. Never had his being mistaken for a girl been such a pleasurable experience.


	2. Chapter 2

So I've decided to continue the story. Updates will be extremely slow in coming, but they will eventually come.

* * *

><p>Deidara got up at some point during the night and dressed. His body was sore and ached, but in the best way possible after hours of ravaging his new mistress. He looked at the pallet consisting of a large cushion and blankets that had been made for him on the floor at the end of the bed. 'Just like a dog,' he thought wearily, the anger being stirred within him. There was no doubt in his mind that the demeaning sleeping arrangement had been made by the horrid head servant, Honoka. It amazed him how the fat tyrant thought of all other servants as being beneath her although she was just the same as them. The only difference between her and the others was that she had been a servant much longer and had become the leader of the others forced into a life of servitude whether by choice or by chance. Allowing his fingers to drift down the bare back of the woman sleeping in the bed, his anger quickly cooled. A smile pulled the corners of his lips upward when she writhed beneath the gentle touch and sighed his name. He would deal with this to be with her. In a few hours, he would be very glad he did not stay in the bed with her.<p>

~...~

Honoka opened the door, peering into the mistress's room. She would never call the woman _her _mistress because she hated the woman. Every time she looked at her, revulsion and pity welled within her - disgust for the woman and pity for her master whom she loved like a son. The woman was not worthy of him, and she hated her but had no choice but to serve her. She carefully tiptoed inside the room to the sleeping form on the pallet on the floor. A hateful smile curled her lips as she looked down at the new servant. Useless dog. She knew that girl would be as shiftless and worthless as her mistress that was why she had chosen the blonde. The sun had just risen above the horizon and this lazy servant was still asleep. She kicked the still body ruthlessly.

"Get up you indolent, no-good beast," she hissed, leaning over the blonde. "You have things to do for your mistress."

Deidara was awake. He had been since the door creaked open. The hefty woman was about as stealthy as the animal she so closely resembled. He refused to retaliate and break her leg, instead opting to sit up for a lengthy yawn and stretch session. He did not want to commit any offence that would cause him to have to leave the lovely Sanam. She had already become the one bright spot in his gloomy existence. At the risk of being conceited, he believed with full confidence that he was the same thing for her.

"My mistress is not even awake yet," he complained in a feminine voice, glaring at the head servant.

"No she isn't, and it's your job to wake her," the woman informed him.

This could be fun. As his mind conjured up pleasurable ways to rouse his mistress, Deidara followed the trundling cow to the kitchen where he was issued his orders. First he had to take her breakfast to her, then he had to run her bath. After that, they would be going to the market. Today was her market day when Sanam would roam through the stalls of foreign merchants and peruse their wares to see what captured her fancy. 'This day has great potential,' he thought to himself as he loaded the ornate silver tray with the dishes the cook handed him.

Deidara was humming to himself happily as he walked down hall back to her room. Pushing open the door with his foot, he set the tray on her bedside table. He kicked the door closed behind him. Looking at his naked mistress still asleep in the bed, he licked his lips and sighed with eagerness. He had been anticipating this moment since he had been told it was his duty to awaken her. Pulling her by the shoulder to roll her onto her back, he leaned over her to press his lips to hers. He groaned deep in his throat when she kissed him back.

"Good morning, mistress," he murmured, pushing down the sheet to touch her small but perfect breasts.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she replied, enveloping his slender shoulders with her arms.

Deidara climbed on the bed with her, laying his clothed body on top of her naked one. His hand skimmed along her side, tracing her curves before coming to rest just above her knee. His fingers curled around her knee and pulled her leg up so he could fit his body comfortably between her legs.

Sanam reached down to pull up his skirt to expose the hardened manhood that lay beneath. She gasped when he slipped into her quite easily. She had been having a dream about him when he woke her up so she was ready for him. Her eyes met the light blue ones that looked upon her tenderly while he made love to her. He brought her to pleasurable heights that she had never experienced before. She kissed him passionately afterward as he held her in his arms.

"Are you always going to wake me up like that?" she inquired, sliding her fingers through his gorgeous blond hair.

"If you want me to," he whispered in her ear, nipping her earlobe.

"Oh, I do," she murmured, pulling his lips to hers for a short kiss. "You have given me something to look forward to."

Deidara hesitantly moved from her to retrieve the tray, setting it on the bed between them. When she hungrily reached for the food, he pushed her hands away because he wanted to feed her.

"Aren't you taking your job a little too seriously?" she asked, opening her mouth for him to slide in the piece of mango.

"Well, actually, this way I have the power now," he explained, pulling the fruit out of her mouth and putting it into his.

"I see," she laughed, leaning forward to kiss him. Her tongue darted through his lips to taste the sweetness of the exotic fruit.

"What is this? It's good," he commented, giving her a piece and letting her eat it this time.

"My father sends them from India. He sends all sorts of presents on a monthly basis. I think it's his way of apologizing for selling me," she said, picking up a strawberry and biting it in half. She gave the other half to her lover, pushing it between his lips. "These come from a land far across the sea near the end of the world. He sent plants here and the gardeners grow them."

"Your father sold you?" he asked, reaching out to touch her cheek. He could not believe it; she was just like him only she had been sold into a marriage for an extravagant dowry. She was kept as a different kind of pampered pet, but she was no better off than him really.

Sanam nodded mutely, opening her mouth for him to feed her another piece of fruit. She continued to explain what they were and where they came from as he continued to feed her. Most of the fruits were sent as plants and cultivated in the garden here. After they shared her breakfast, she led him to her bathing chamber which contained a tub that was a stone rectangle that had been sunk into the floor in the middle of the room. She showed him how to turn on the weird looking thing at the end; a metal tube that extended over the structure she used for bathing. A smile graced her lips as he stared with awe and fascination when water flowed out of the tube.

"Running water. My husband has spared no expense in his house," she said, pulling the captivated blonde into her arms.

Deidara gratefully accepted her kiss, undressing her while she kept her lips on his. He watched her step into the water that was up to her knees before she sat down in the unusual tub made of stone.

"Take off your clothes. Come in with me," she urged him, splashing him with the water.

"It's warm," he murmured, leaning over to run his hand through it.

"Uh-huh. All modern conveniences from the New World." She sat up on her knees at the edge of the pool in front of him, pulling at the skirt of the dress he wore to encourage him to take it off. "Come on. No one will disturb us in here."

After taking off his clothes, Deidara eased down into the water next to her. It was warm like the hot springs from his village in Japan. Now he was stuck in China with a woman who was much as a slave as him. He found it comforting to have such a beautiful ally in a similar state of captivity. She was also far from her homeland in India.

"You're going to kill me," he complained when she straddled his lap.

"Should I visit the slave market to buy another companion to please me when you're tired?" she teased, kissing him.

Deidara did not think it was very funny. He wanted his beautiful mistress all to himself. His hands moved over her curvaceous body as she lowered herself down onto him for another round of lovemaking. How long had this woman been ignored by her husband? He groaned with pleasure, holding her by the hips as he thrust upwards into her wonderful body. Stupid bastard. That man had no idea what he was missing. One man's trash was another man's treasure as they say, and he was thankful that fate had smiled upon him to give him this treasure.

"Deidara," she moaned his name before pressing her lips to his forcefully.

He loved to hear his name on her lips. Holding her tightly, he pushed up into her with all of his strength. He groaned loudly as she clamped down on his manhood with her inner muscles. His fingers twisted themselves into her curly hair, pulling slightly as she moved on top of him.

"Oh, god, you feel so good. I've never met anyone like you," he murmured, holding the intense gaze of her gold-green eyes.

"I can honestly say the same thing about you," she gasped, driving her body down onto him. She closed her eyes and cried out his name, burying her hands into his flowing hair that was wet from being in the water.

"I want to stay with you. I want to be yours alone," he told her, pressing his lips to her neck to keep from yelling out with pleasure.

"I want that too. You're mine," she declared, enclosing his neck with her arms. "And I'll be yours." The ecstasy unfurled within her, spreading throughout her body and stimulating every nerve ending as she experienced a mind-blowing orgasm. She had never felt anything like this before. Her husband had never caused one of these fantastic physical expressions of carnal bliss to explode within her body. Having sex with her husband had always been a rushed and awkward experience, as if he couldn't wait to get it over with like he was doing her a favor. She felt empty afterward as if a great cavernous pit had opened up in her very heart and threatened to swallow her whole existence. It never happened though, and she was left to ache emotionally and feel miserable, yearning to be fulfilled. Deidara had successfully filled that emptiness within her. She was afraid he would become much more than a physical distraction for her.

Deidara held her as she continued to spasm, her muscles contracting and releasing around him. Moving his hips slightly, he pushed into her with vigor until his own climax overwhelmed him, and he found himself shaking and moaning in her arms. He gratefully accepted her gentle kiss that relayed her passion for him.

"We should finish here before Honoka gets suspicious," she warned him, moving off of his lap to retrieve the bottle of scented oil. Pouring the fragrant oil into her hand, she rubbed it over his muscular chest and arms until the scent of cinnamon and cloves permeated the air so fully it made them both light-headed.

"Let me have it," he said, reaching for the bottle.

Sanam turned her back to him, pulling her long hair out of the way. She sighed loudly with enjoyment as his strong fingers dug into the muscles of her back to massage the oil into her skin. Biting her lower lip, she released a whimper when his fingers lightened the pressure of his touch to skim over her shoulders and down her chest. Leaning back against his chest, she sighed again with contentment and pleasure when his hands covered her breasts and squeezed lightly. Goosebumps erupted over her chest when his thumbs grazed her nipples while his soft lips brushed across her neck beneath her earlobe.

"If you keep this up, we'll never leave the bath," she murmured, reaching back to bury her fingers into his luxurious locks.

"A fail to see the negative aspect of this," he whispered, licking the outer part of her ear.

"Save that energy for later. Besides, you were just complaining about me killing you. I'll give you a break," she giggled, pulling away from him to stand up. "Let's go find some beautiful things." She gasped and stopped moving when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I've already found something beautiful," he told her, placing a kiss at the small of her back. His fingers drifted over her firm butt cheek causing the skin to rise with goosebumps in response to his soft touch.

"Me too," she rejoined, twisting at the waist to press her hand to his cheek. "We need to be careful so you won't be taken away from me. We should go."

"Mistress!" Honoka yelled at the door causing Sanam to jump and Deidara's arms to tighten around her waist. "Your carriage is ready and waiting."

"I'll be there in ten minutes," she replied, reluctantly removing herself from the arms of Deidara. Sadness settled into her chest like an unwelcome but long time friend she was well acquainted with.

"Hey," he murmured, stepping out of the bathing pool to stand beside her. Turning her to face him, he pressed a kiss to her lips. "Don't look that way. You have me now. I'm not going anywhere."

Sanam only gave him a sad smile before kissing him once more. She hurriedly donned the purple bra like top along with the purple and gold skirt before wrapping the matching sari around her body. After giving her wild curls a finger combing to somewhat tame them, she assisted Deidara with brushing his magnificent golden hair. Then they proceeded outside to the carriage together. She took his hand, pulling him into the carriage to sit on the seat beside her.

"Mistress, I cannot allow this," Honoka immediately objected, scowling at them from her seat across from them. "She must walk alongside the carriage with the other servants."

"If that's the case," Sanam began, smiling sinisterly at the head servant, "then you must get out and do the same."

Deidara's grip on her hand tightened when he saw the anger flare in the dark eyes of Honoka. For the first time, he saw the murderous hate in that woman's beady eyes for his mistress and he did not like it. He already had enough reasons to hate that woman but she had just given him another one.

"Very well," Honoka sighed, snorting like a pig. "I'll allow it."

"You are forgetting your place again," Sanam reminded her, leaning forward toward the woman. "Whether you like me or not, I am your mistress. Your master loves _me _and married _me._ He will do anything for me."

Sanam sat back on the seat, patting Deidara's hand holding hers hidden beneath her sari. She could see the fury seething within Honoka while her lips compressed into a thin line that turned white. There was nothing else the woman could say without getting herself into trouble and it angered Honoka greatly. Despite his seemingly apathetic attitude toward his wife and his leaving her alone for extended periods of times, she knew she still held her husband's heart. Refusing to allow her amusement to show, Sanam forced her mouth down into a frown. Her hand tingled as Deidara's tight grip loosened to allow the flow of blood back to her fingertips. She did not realize how strong his grip had been on her hand.

The ride to the market was bumpy and uncomfortable, not only due to the terrible road but also because of the stony, unpleasant silence coupled with the stifling malevolence among the people in the carriage. Finally, they arrived at the market and were able to go their separate ways. Honoka along with the rest of the household servants in tow went to do the shopping for practical items such as food and housewares. Sanam and Deidara on the other hand were free to roam wherever they liked.

"The first thing we're going to do is get you out of that awful dress," Sanam said, going straight to the clothing vendors.

"I will be forever grateful, mistress," he murmured, pressing against her while enveloping her waist protectively with his arms as pushy salesmen surrounded them on all sides holding out reams of cloth.

Sanam shook her head, confidently pushing through them to get to a stalls with finished clothing. Digging through the piles of fabric, she finally came upon what she was searching for. She found a pair of loose linen pants with wide flowing legs. Exploring the stacks of clothing further, she discovered loose tunic tops that would cover him down to his knees. Both of these would easily hide his sexual identity without having to dress him in women's clothing. Although in a weird way seeing him in the dress excited her; she would actually miss it. Shaking her head to rid herself of the lascivious thoughts, she looked for the tops and pants in several different colors to offer him a variety of clothing options. After squabbling with the merchant to get a good price especially considering the quantity she was buying, she purchased the clothes and handed the hefty stack to Deidara.

"Take them back to the carriage. You can change inside while you're there. You can find me in this general area when you return," she assured him, pressing her hand against his cheek when he looked worried. "I'll be fine."

Deidara did as she asked but it was nearly impossible to hurry because the market was so congested. He did not like leaving her alone in such a crowd particularly when they had successfully pissed off Honoka earlier. It would be an easy place for the vindictive old broad to hurt or even kill Sanam. He knew the thoughts of a killer because he was one, and he could see the same murderous intent in that woman. Dressing in the white pants and top to combat against the oppressive heat of the day, he rushed back to his beloved mistress as quickly as possible. Relief filled him when he found her chatting with an oil merchant, once again trying to elicit a more fair price for the exotic oils she had chosen. Of course she had to be a savvy and intelligent buyer; it would be terrible and downright shameful if she weren't considering both her father and husband were merchants. Her intelligence and confidence were as exciting as her body.

"Have you ever thought about being a business woman? Making your own money and taking care of yourself?" he asked as she stashed her purchases of two bottles of oil in the red cloth bag slung across her shoulder which she had also bought in his short absence. Grabbing her arm to get her attention, he brought her close to him gripping her upper arm tightly. Whispering in her ear so none of the milling crowd could hear it, he added, "To get away from your husband. To gain your freedom?"

Sanam jerked her head to look at him, blinking in confusion. Why had she never thought of that? Probably because her husband would see her dead before he let her go for any reason. Her husband was an excellent businessman who made binding agreements with no allowance for breaking the deal. She was sure he had done so with her father and the marriage agreement. Marriage. Forced ownership and servitude would be a better description. Her heart went out to the man standing next to her.

"I'm just like you. I'm trapped in something I cannot escape from. Just stay with me," she pled with him, pressing her forehead against his. "Be me one shining light...my reason for living."

Deidara slid his arm around her waist, holding her close. He vowed to one day free them from their bondage. When or how he had no idea but one day and some way, he would do it. He would make her his alone. And they would be free - together.


	3. Chapter 3

*A warning to Flamers* Please NO NOT make cruel, idiotic comments on this chapter. Don't embarrass yourself by posting something such as "That can't happen in real life" or "No man would put up with that." First of all, remember this is **fiction**. Second most of you have barely experienced life and some of the weird shit it can throw at you. Third, I personally have experienced circumstances and situations that would make some people seek therapy so don't you dare try to tell me what can and can't happen. If these concepts are so far beyond your reach you can't understand them, that's wonderful. Otherwise, keep your opinions to yourself because your argument is invalid.

* * *

><p>Honoka had suddenly become an incredibly attentive servant who worried for the welfare of her mistress. No matter where they were in the house, she would find Sanam and Deidara to offer them tea, snacks, a ride in the carriage to get fresh air, or ask for permission to make purchases for the kitchen or home in general. Never before had the disdainful and haughty servant cared a bit for her mistress much less ask for her permission to do anything. The couple knew they were being watched and being watched very carefully. It was as if the woman had a sixth sense for something amiss in the household especially when it concerned her beloved master that she had raised from his birth and his wife who she hated to the very core of her being.<p>

Sanam had decided to take a walk in the garden to clear her head. She was alone. She was angry. Honoka had recently found a thousand and one chores for Deidara to complete on a daily basis. She knew the devious woman was doing it to keep them apart. Sitting down on the cushion covered bench hidden among a circle of weeping willows, she closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself. At least she would have him to herself tonight. A lecherous smile pulled at the corners of her lips when she thought about how grateful she was that Deidara was still in charge of running her bath and getting her ready for bed at night. Sighing aloud, she recalled how wonderfully he performed those tasks. Another sigh, this one forlorn and full of longing, followed the first one. It was not just the sex. She enjoyed his company. He regaled her with fantastic stories of his life before he came to her. His life was like a romance, drama, and tragedy all combined into one. She had cried the night he told her about when he was first captured by the slave traders. The traders had taken all of them: himself, his family, and his friends in an extremely cowardly manner. They had all been shot with poison darts to drug them and make them fall asleep. While unconscious, every member of the household was taken to a separate slave ship to be sent to many different parts of the world. Deidara, with tears in his eyes that he refused to shed, took his crying companion into his arms. Sanam had cried the tears for him that he was too proud to release.

"Even bad things happen for a reason," he had whispered to her, wiping away the tears from her cheeks with the loose sleeve of his linen shirt. "Although I love them all and miss them, I would never have found you. One day I'll find them again. I'll take you with me. I'll set us all free from our prisons."

Sanam took deep breaths to dispel the tears that welled in her eyes from the memory of the day she was sold. She had taken Deidara's promise and hidden it deep within her heart, believing with everything inside of her that he would be true to his word. Carefully reclining on the bench, she put her arm over her eyes to block out the fierce sun that found its way through the thin branches and tiny leaves of the gently swaying willow to warm her skin. The plaintive sound the tree made when disturbed by the breeze reminded her of how it got its name. The air whipping through the delicate structures of the tree sounded like a woman quietly crying in the distance. The long tendrils of the tree reached out to graze her golden skin reminding her of the soothing touch of her blonde lover. Despite the callouses on his fingers, his hands were gentle, exciting, and down right magical in the sensations they could awake in her body. She sighed with contentment this time, wiggling to get more comfortable on the bench. She had grown drowsy from the warmth of the sun that was tempered by the cool breeze. The sounds were lulling her to sleep to dream - to dream about the man she truly loved.

"Mistress! Mistress! Where are you?" Honoka's voice screeched, echoing through the garden.

"Oh, dear god," Sanam breathed, enduring a full body cramp that affected her inside as well as outside. She pressed her hand to her mouth since her stomach had squeezed together threatening to expel its contents. Her perfect peace had been hopelessly shattered. That woman had invaded her hiding place, her Garden of Eden; the one her husband had made just for her. It was her shelter and her haven. How dare that woman trespass here. Once the nausea had passed, she jumped up from the bench to stalk out of her garden paradise toward the whining, wailing voice of Honoka. Before she had even appeared through the tall hedge that surrounded the garden, she was yelling, "What? What? WHAT?! What the hell could you possibly want that you would dare to disturb me here?!"

Sanam stopped short after she burst through the hedges. Sucking in her breath so violently that it made a squeaking sound, she stared at her husband standing between Honoka and Deidara. Her eyes moved to Honoka who stood with her hands folded over her rounded belly with a pleased, bordering on elated, expression on her face. Then her eyes flitted over to Deidara who stood on the other side of her husband with his head down, his eyes hidden. She could feel the anger and hate flowing from the handsome blond in palpable waves. Behind her diminuative husband stood Zabuza, his _friend, _constant companion, and business partner. He and her husband were still dressed in their business suits; both suits dark grey in color with vests complete with gold pocket watch and a handkerchief neatly folded in the breast pocket of their jackets. It was so cute when lovers dressed alike. A lopsided smirk tilted her lips at the snarky thought. She wondered if he really thought she did not know what was going on between him and Zabuza after all these years.

"My darling," her husband called to her. His warm dark brown eyes scanned her from head to toe before a grin broke across his comely fair-skinned face that was so flawless and feminine he could be considered beautiful. "You're even more gorgeous than when I left. You're positively glowing." His expression of admiration and happiness turned to one of bewilderment. "Aren't you going to come welcome me home?"

Sanam did not want to. Not with Deidara standing right there beside him. The knowing smirk had been instantly wiped from her face to replaced with a frown of sadness and despair. To save her husband's pride, she pushed up the corners of her lips into a smile. She had grown too accustomed to living in a new little world, a new life, that she had made with Deidara. But it was only a dream. Like a dream, reality had come crashing in with its breath stealing and spirit crushing power. Reality stood in front of her with his arms outstretched, expecting a warm welcome. A kiss, a hug, then possibly a trip to his bedroom to get reacquainted with his wife's body. He was her husband so it was her duty. She had loved him once, a long time ago. He had never been a cruel man; just distant and neglectful with his physical presence and his heart. He loved her in a way that defied the true definition of love between a man and his wife. He always made sure she was taken care of and given everything she wanted, but something was missing. Neither one of them had truly committed their heart to each other or the marriage. She never thought she would be able to love again, but her heart belonged to someone else at this time. Stepping forward, her body numb and her heart cold, she slid her arms around her elegant husband's waist while his arms enclosed her shoulders. She opened her tightly closed eyes to chance a glimpse at Deidara. Her heart felt as if it stopped beating when his gorgeous blue eyes met her jade green ones. A tear escaped her eye as he gave her a sad smile that did not match the fury in his eyes. With an almost imperceptible nod, he somehow relayed a silent message to her that everything would be all right. She knew that he understood that she would have to do certain things neither one of them liked since her husband had returned. She closed her eyes, more tears rolling down her cheeks. A sob of agonizing sorrow pushed through her lips with a choking, pitiful sound.

"Oh, Sanam, my love, I missed you too," her husband cooed, petting her head as she cried.

That wasn't it. That's wasn't it at all. He would never understand what she was really crying about. Nor did she really want him to understand. She just wanted to be let go. Freed from this sham of a marriage to be with the one she loved. It would also set him free as well. She opened her eyes, glancing at the tall, intimidating man standing behind them. Zabuza were a frown of disapproval and jealousy. They would all be happy if they could just stop pretending.

...

Haku lay in the bed staring at his wife. She was standing by the window, the bluish moonlight casting its muted light on her. Her gossamer night gown that fitted loosely on her body became transparent in the soft glow, allowing him to see every enticing curve underneath. He could see the tear glistening on her cheek like a drop of liquid moonlight before she hurriedly wiped it away. Rolling onto his side and propping up on his elbow, he continued to study her. Beautiful as always and obedient as ever, but she had become different somehow. There was an obstinance, a stubbornness in her that he had never encountered before. Her body had been warm and inviting when he made love to her; her heart not so much.

"What is it?" he asked, smiling when his voice startled her. "I'm sorry. I had no idea you were so lost in thought."

"It's okay. I really should be more attentive to you," she said, walking back to the bed. She laid down next to him, softly kissing his lips. "You've been gone so long. I've missed you."

"Have you? Tell me the truth for once, Sanam. You've lied about your feelings for so long I'm not sure that you know how you feel anymore," he murmured, brushing a stray curl out of her face. His finger traced her jaw then her lips before he kissed her again. "Please, I want to know. Tell me how you feel."

Sanam inhaled a deep breath, holding the gaze of his kind brown eyes. She had waited for this moment, an open invitation to express her true feelings, but had never thought it would actually come. With the opportunity of a lifetime being handed to her, she was terrified and unable to find the right words. She cared deeply for Haku and would never want to hurt him. However, they both knew they did not love each other like a husband and wife should. Scooting closer to him, she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, pressing her hand to the back of his neck. Tears dripped from her face onto his cheek. She held him close as she whispered in his ear, "I don't love you. Not as my husband. It's nothing you've done or haven't done. I just - I just don't." She paused, a shudder of sadness running through her body. "I was bought after all. You could buy my body but not my heart. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Sanam," he said, his voice gentle and affectionate. He pulled her head back, kissing her once more. "My heart belongs to someone else as well. I bought you as my wife to cover up my real love, a forbidden love, that no one would understand. You are so sweet and wonderful...dutiful and patient. I knew you'd never love me, but I considered that a good thing."

Sanam did not know whether to be happy or sad that her suspicions about the true nature of his relationship with his business partner, Zabuza Momichi, had been confirmed aloud. Her eyes met his, finding sympathy and understanding there along with misery and heartache. Sometimes the truth hurt worse than a lie. The lie they had been living had finally come to startling clarity forcing them to be honest with themselves and each other.

"What do we do now?" she asked, continuing to hold him tightly as he embraced her to comfort her.

"We can stay married. It will shelter the both of us. Should anything happen to me, the trading business will go to you," he informed her, finding it comical when she began to blink in confusion. "I promised that I would _always_ take care of you. It will be yours and you will give it to your first child, whether that child be mine or someone else's. I do care about you, Sanam, quite deeply in fact."

"I understand." She really did understand. Pushing a long strand of his black hair behind his ear, she smiled at him. "I feel the same way about you."

"Would you like to take a vacation? It will give you time to think about things. If you like, I will allow you to stay wherever you chose to go. I'll buy a house for you. I'll make sure that you have everything you need. Zabuza can move into the main house here with me then. You and I can visit each other occasionally just to keep up appearances," he suggested with a smile and a wink. "You can take your man-servant with you."

"Man servant?" she queried, feigning ignorance. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest with deafening intensity making it difficult to think. "You mean maid servant, right?"

"Honey," he cooed, making a tsk tsk sound through his teeth. "I know a man...even when he looks like a woman."

Sanam bit her lower lip to keep from laughing as she looked at her womanly pretty husband. Yes, if anyone would know, he definitely would. He seemed amused, poking fun at his own effeminate appearance. She snorted in the most inelegant manner while trying to stifle her laughter.

"It's okay. Laugh. It's funny," he assured her, tickling her ribs to make her scream with laughter. A big smile of relief and happiness spread across his face as he continued to dig his fingers into her sides to make her giggle. She truly was a wonderful woman. He could and did love her, but the emotion only went so far and not deep enough. Someone else held that deep place in his heart, just like in hers.

Once the silliness and laughter subsided, Sanam sat up to embrace him. "I do love you, Haku. Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, searching her teary eyes as she looked at him.

"For giving me a chance at a life I never thought I would have. I already knew I'd never truly make you happy, to be your everything, and your forever. Hopefully we can both have what we really want," she sighed, hugging him briefly.

"Do you believe in having it all?" he inquired, watching her as she considered his question with serious thoughtfulness.

"I don't know. But we can try, right?"

"Yes. I really want that so everyone will be happy."


End file.
